clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentgenius
Hi Hi peoples. Gots me a signature. --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award.I can help you put it on your page if you would like. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Good morning! hi hi Re: Hi What server --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ok --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I am on you spoon! --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Sk8rbluscat award!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Award Happy birthday: --Sheepman (talk| ) 13:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My New Sig. Hi! Hi!--Agent 47 (talk| ) 20:33, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Your sig has gone wonkey! It has! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 20:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Wanna meet on Club Penguin, Agentgenius? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 20:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Server:Half Pipe Place:Dojo What's penguin name anyways? Denno Senshi Denno Senshi (The Mystery Penguin) is a mysterious penguin who doesnt like to socialise with others. He likes to seclude himself in the mine, well away from other penguins. If the mine gets too crowded, he starts talking nonsense to try and scare them away. --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 15:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Re:WHAT???? Everything what I put on Pingu Penguin's talk page was all a joke. Like what he did and said. So stop messaging me with all these stuff.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:funny So, its a joke right? And.....have fun editing in here :)--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:45, 4 October 2008 (UTC) HI Gots me a super rare helmet thingy! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 11:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Complaints on Top Agent Mister Agent Genious, You and your whining on Top Agent, though not as bad as 4th Hale, is really annoying. I request for you to cease complaints. If you don't like Top Agent, don't visit it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The wiki is coming to and end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in. I'm with you till the bitter end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) oh gosh I still think we need to stay alive. Suddenly, I feel like the castaways. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help, You've been a great support to me. But please, stay out of the crisis, It's a dangerous game, and many users are getting hurt. I can't let that happen to you. The only reason I've survived this is because I'm a sysop, and friends with a lot of the users... if I wasn't I would have been blocked days ago. So please stay out of this. I don't want anybody else hurt, and you are being slowly observed by many people, including the webmasters and some sysops. It's scary what they can do to those not in their favor. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale'']] (talk) 17:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Award My award to you! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 17:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC)